


Private Chat

by Thorki_ed



Series: Private Chat [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles across a chatroom full of Loki’s fans, where Loki occasionally signs on to hear himself being praised… What happens when they get into a private chat?</p><p>This was written for a request I received on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Chat

GOM has signed on.

 

Loki's fascination with the internet was inevitable, he thrived on learning advances in the world and here on Midgard, the internet was the most capturing thing. He's seen it all on the internet, though he was really quite content with his latest discovery - his fans. When searching the internet for inspiring tricks, he stumbled across a fan website with chatrooms dedicated to praising him, and what could Loki love more than hearing praises about himself?

I_LOVE_LOKI<3 has signed on.

Loki4ever has signed on.

Cherry+Loki<3 has signed on.

 

Loki's smile spread even further. That made 65 in this chatroom already, and he quickly scrolled through the ongoing shouts from his fans across the globe.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"This is probably the most efficient way to find whatever you need," Tony says, patting Thor on the shoulder as he tried to teach Thor about Google. "Just type whatever you're looking for and press the Enter key. Go ahead big guy, discover things!"

With that, Tony rushed to his meeting that he was already half an hour late to, leaving Thor hunched over the tiny keyboard, seated in a painfully small wooden chair. Find whatever I need? Thor's thick fingers were clumsy and slow over the keyboard as he found the L, O, K, and I buttons.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

I_LOVE_LOKI<3: Omg, he is soooooo cute  
Loki4ever: he's mine  
Cherry+Loki<3: NO, he's MINE!!!! CAN'T YOU READ MY NAME??  
LOKI_RULEZ: you're all dumb. and Loki's too smart to like dumb people.  
GOM: ^ that one's right.

Why shouldn't Loki participate? It was so entertaining. A bit daft at times, but entertaining nonetheless. He was watching at least 73 people fight over him as the chatroom grew bigger and bigger. He was having a good time until his eyes bugged out of his head as the screen read

Thor_The_Thunderer has signed on.

GOM: Your screen name is stupid  
Loki4ever: Yeah, we're in a Loki chatroom duuuuuhhhhhh  
Cherry+Loki<3: You must be new around here.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: ???

Loki facepalmed. Idiot brother.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

GOM has sent you an invitation to a private chat.

 

An invitation? How could I decline! Thor thought happily, thinking he was getting the hang on this "internet" Stark spoke of. After searching for Loki, Thor followed the link to what seemed to be lots of people claiming Loki was with them. In his confusion, he asked around if anyone had seen his brother. He received many messages saying "RP?" but had no clue what that meant. Perhaps this GOM person could help locate his missing brother

______________________________________________________________________________________

Thor_The_Thunderer has accepted the invitation.

GOM: Thor?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: brothert?  
GOM: Thor, what are you doing here?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: whuy I was loopking for youy!!! iron man has introdfuced me to ghoogle - he isd craftty. I have final;ly locatefd you!  
GOM: This is the internet, Thor. You haven't found anything.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: I do not understand. are yoiu my brother loki?  
GOM: Perhaps.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: It is as I thought! you must be l;oki! onlyt he would gicve such a rtesponse  
GOM: Your idiocy never fails to humour me.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: will you come home now?????  
GOM: Why on Asgard would I ever want to do that?

Loki spent the next five minutes staring at the screen that showed "Thor_The_Thunderer is typing". How. Painfully. Slow. Not to mention that their conversation was painfully hard to read with all of Thor's errors, no doubt to his ogre-ish hands slamming away at a too-small keyboard. Loki fixed himself a drink, for he had grown quite fond of Midgard's "scotch" after Stark introduced it to him after his capture.

Thor_The_Thunderer: I miss you very much  
GOM: It took you five minutes to type that? Good grief.

GOM has signed off.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Thor looked at the screen in disappointment. His brother was gone again. But Thor would try again tomorrow, and with that slight peace of mind, Thor reluctantly went to bed, to rise and try again tomorrow.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"Thor, you gonna have dinner with us?" Tony asks.

"I must not leave the computer's side, Stark." Thor said, eyes glued to the screen. Tony shrugged and walked away, berating himself for introducing Thor to the thing in the first place.

Thor_The_Thunderer has signed on.

Loki's eyes widened with glee. Ever since their encounter the other day, Loki had first been frustrated but realized this was but another way to torture his not-brother.

GOM has signed on.

Thor_The_Thunderer has sent you an invitation to a private chat.

You have accepted the invitation.

Thor_The_Thunderer: brither!!!!  
GOM: What the devil is a brither, you idiot.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: typong id hard, i do not ghave slendfer finghers like youi  
GOM: Yes, well we both know my slender fingers are good for more than just typing ;)

Loki let out a small laugh of glee as he imagined Thor's priceless reaction. Was the blood rushing to his face? Did he resemble a tomato under his mop of shaggy golden hair? Ehehehe. When he was met with silence, he pressed on.

GOM: But then again, there's nothing wrong with being thick either.... And I'm not talking about your fingers this time  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Thor was emitting enough heat off his cheeks to cook his own dinner. As his icy blue eyes scanned the words his brother was typing to him, he could not help but take on the signs of having a fever. He was aware of the sweat gathering on his forehead and trickling down his spine, tickling him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to check nobody was seeing this before typing back

Thor_The_Thunderer: stop that

He pictured Loki absolutely beside himself with glee, probably knowing that he was making Thor as uncomfortable as possible. Partially because his Midgardian wear (denim jeans) were not as stretchy and breathable as his Asgardian robes. The crotch area was certainly restricting.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

GOM: Bothering you, Thor? If you truly wish me to stop... I suppose I could.  
GOM: But we both know you insist on saying "stop" even when you really don't mean it.  
GOM: Need I remind you of our time in Idunn's garden?  
GOM: If I recall properly, you were quite insistent on having me "stop"  
GOM: Yet your body and your words were quite conflicting, weren't they?  
GOM: Goodbye my dearest Thor.... for now. ;) xoxo

GOM has signed off.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki had typed diligently, and Thor was too slow in responding. So, Thor stared at the screen, with his mouth wide open. He was appalled that Loki would be so open like this, but at the same time he foud it painfully arousing. His hand was rubbing the outside of his pants to soothe his throbbing member, but the denim was rough. Loki. Loki. His mind repeated over and over, as memories of their time in Idunn's garden came flooding back.

He could no longer resist his urges. He signed off the computer, and headed straight for his bedroom, and turned off the lights even though it was only 7:30pm. As he pleasured himself, he made a mental note to buy a personal computer for his room. With a bigger keyboard.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Thor_The_Thunderer has sent you an invitation to a private chat.

 

Loki looked up from the book he was reading as his computer made a small ping noise. Curiously, he accepted the invitation.

GOM: Haven't you have enough, Thor?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: I never have enough of you. You know that.  
GOM: Your typing has certainly improved.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Bigger keyboard.  
GOM: Just for me? Oh I'm so very flattered.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: I always get bigger things for you.. 

Now Loki was intrigued... He could never let Thor beat him at his own game.

GOM: Whip it out, big guy.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: why would you think I haven't already?

Irked, Loki did have to admit that Thor was turning the tables a bit... but still. Silvertongue could easily become Silverfingers. He danced away on the keyboard, knowing he still had the typing speed Thor didn't.

GOM: How long I've waited for you to finally cave into me as you once used to  
GOM: Tell me, do I still haunt your dreams with my wicked smile and eyes that you could never resist?  
GOM: Is it still my body etched in your memory when the urge to please yourself hits?  
GOM: Don't you ever dream that the fingers you use on yourself were mine instead... Or maybe my dick as it tears you apart?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: stop playing your games... come to me  
GOM: Why don't you come in me instead..... Brother.

 

GOM has signed off.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thor tried his best to muffle his groan as he gave one last jerk and felt the hot liquid pour over his hand clasped around his shrinking member. Loki knew just what to say, he knew that calling Thor "brother" was best way to get Thor off. And good. Thor relished hearing the words slip past Loki's thin, cool lips when they shared a bed, how his voice would dance along his ears. His frustration with his brother was ever-growing but Loki had done it again. He had escaped, but left Thor so brutally blissful doing so. The epitome of their relationship.

Thor spent all his time on the computer, waiting for his brother now. He didn't leave his room for the next twenty-four hours.

___________________________________________________________________________________

GOM has signed on.

You have sent an invitation to GOM to a private chat.

GOM has accepted your invitation.

GOM: Do you ever leave this site?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: No. What is a GOM?  
GOM: It stands for God of Mischief, you unintelligible oaf.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Oh. I still miss you.  
GOM: Miss me? Or my huge shaft?

Thor's breath hitched in his throat - he couldn't stop thinking about Loki's body, and how perfect it was. His frame seemed slight underneath his armour and robes but once he shed it off, the beauty was astounding. His limbs were lean and tight with muscles defined by stealthy training, skin smooth and pale like the mooonlight. The dip of the bones at his hips were so enticing, leading a path to a manhood that would make most gasp with envy. Thor was achingly hard just thinking about it.

Loki didn't wait for him to respond

GOM: I thought as much. I figured you could never find another who could please you so... a mortal could never hope to make the almighty thunder god scream himself hoarse, clutching the bedsheets... or my tight ass.  
GOM: Though I doubt my monstrous member isn't the only thing you miss. My tongue's still as silver as you left it. Wouldn't you love to have another go? To feel my skilled, hot mouth over you again?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: vhfcgvyghgv  
GOM: ????  
Thor_The_Thunderer: I was wiping the keyboard  
GOM: ICK.

 

GOM has signed off.


End file.
